wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
I Wish
A series of letters written by Clearsight while she was living in the Lost Continent...letters that were never sent. Dear those who I left behind, I wish I didn't have to leave and I wish I could have said good bye..''.'' But I couldn't have...No, that would be impossible. While no one will ever see this letter, I wanted the chance to let out my feeling. I am alright, I am alive and I have found the fabled Lost Continent, Pantala. Listener, my best friend, one day a dragon will value your personality and love you for who you are, I wish I could help guide you like before, even if you didn't listen (ironically). Whiteout, good luck with Thoughtful, you seem so good together. You tell anyone that teases you or bullies you to stop, stand up for yourself. It is their fault that they don't have such a beautiful mind like you. You're perfect. Fathom and Indigo, you had to be my best friends. When you have dragonets, I hope you are able to live as a big, happy family and forget Darkstalker and I along with all the traumas from the past. Mother and Father, all I can say is I love both of you and thank you for raising me the way you did. You still mean a great deal to me. Darkstalker, I love you with all my heart, my cold, dark heart. I doomed you, I'm sorry. It was for the best Love from Clearsight xoxo Dear Darkstalker, I wish it didn't go the way it did, ''' ''I regret my decision, I really do. I loved you and I think I may still. I looked into the future and saw it was the best way. Not long ago, I found a path, so dim I almost looked passed it. It was you and I. I had gone and freed you and you were...peaceful, and happy. The next day a searched for that same vision. I never found it again.'' ''I'm sorry my love, but can't be freed.'' ''Love from Clearsight xx'' ''Dear Darkstalker,'' '''I wish you could be here along with all our friends. I got married today, to a dragon named Sunstreak. He's lovely, you would like him, he will treat me well. I will always love you Darkstalker but you and I were ten years ago... I'm sorry, it was for the best. Love from Clearsight ♡♡♡ Darkstalker, I wish you to understand... I had dragonets today! They're beautiful. I will always hold Eclipse, Shadowhunter and Fierceclaws dearly in my heart. But now they're just a thought. From Clearsight with lots of love. Dear Darkstalker... I wish...I just wish... I'm about to join you my love, my life is drawing to a close. I am very old now. I have helped the tribes of Pantala as much as I could, I even wrote them a book of possible futures. My dragonets have had dragonets, who some of which have also had dragonets. Sunstreak will take care of the tribes now... See you soon my love... Category:Content (KittenQueen15) Category:Genre (Short Story) Category:Genre (Epistolary) Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Completed)